Ore no Otouto wa kawai yode wanai kamo shiramasen
by Ryuunose Chizuru
Summary: What the hell? tiba-tiba Toshiro bisa sihir?
1. Chapter 1

**Ore no Otouto wa kawai yode wanai kamo shiramasen**

Ren : "I'M BACK!"  
Readers : "KEMANA AJA LOE ?"  
Ren :"Belajar Buat Masuk SMPN 1..."

Readers : "OHHH..."  
Ren : "Silahkan pemirsa dibaca **Ore no Otouto wa kawai yode wanai kamo shiramasen(Tidak Mungkin aku bisa menyukai adik lelakiku).  
**Summarry : Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai kakak Ichigo merasa malu karna tidak berguna. Sedangkan adiknya Kurosaki Toshiro murid SMP Seireitei, seorang Model, murid paling berprestasi, juga ganteng tetapi siapa sangka kalau dia seorang Otaku? Padahal orang tuanya sudah melarangnya untuk membeli anime.  
Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Chapter 1 : **Ore no Otouto wa kawai yode wanai kamo shiramasen**

Kriinngggg,,,,,,,,  
sebuah jamm weker berbentuk sabit berkokok dengan keras. Membangunkan Siswa SMA disebelahnya.

Dengan langkah malas Pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki ke bawah dan duduk disana.

"Dimana Toshiro?" tanya Pemuda tersebut. "Hah... dia ke Sekolah duluan katanya dia latihan lari lagi." balas ibunya.

"Ittadakimasu" ujar sang pemuda seraya menyatukan telapak tangannya dan mengabaikan ibunya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-kun!" teriak seorang wanita didepan rumah pemuda bernama Ichi itu.

"Ah... Kaa-san , Tou-san... aku berangkat dulu" kataIchigo berlari menghampiri temannya.

"Maaf lama Orihime!" kata Ichigo kepada Inoue orihime.

Seperti biasanya mereka selalu berangkat ke sekolah berdua.

* * *

Now kita skip sampai Ichi pulang ke rumah.

"Tadaima..." ujar Ichi seraya melepaskan sepatunya.

"HAHAHAHAHA... iya Ishida-kun memang Pinter Dechhh,,,," Ujar Cowok berambut Putih dari dalam ruang keluarga.

Ichigo melangkahkan kaki kedalam ruang tersebut mendekati kulkas dan membukanya. Ichigo mengambil sebotol teh dan menuangkannya di gelas.

Diminumnya teh tersebut sampai habis. Lalu kembali keluar dan berniat melangkahkan kaki ketangga.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo terpikir kalau Botol teh tadi lupa dia letakkan kembali ke kulkas.

Dengan terburu-buru Ichigo berlari ke Ruang keluarga dan tiba-tiba Toshiro juga berlari keluar.

Hasilnya mereka bertabrakkan.

"Kenapa sih kamu ini! Dasar hENTAI!" ujar Toshiro seraya mengambil tas nya yang jatuh dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Kenapa sih dia itu? Ya udahlah... " ucap Ichigo memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Namun kemudia Ichigo melihat seperti kepingan kaset dibawah meja. Dia mengambilnya dan membaca judulnya.

"Dakuu~izado nerururu(penyihir gelap nerururu)?" dan membuka untuk melihat isi dalam tersebut dan membacakannya lagi "Otouto to Furin(Menjalin cinta dengan adik lelaki)?".  
"TIDAK MUNGKIN! PENERBITNYA PASTI STRESS! MENJALIN CINTA DENGAN ADIK! GILA!" Teriak Ichigo.  
"Ini pasti punya Tosiro... tapi kenapa bisa tempat dan CD nya bisa tertukar?"

* * *

2 Jam kemudian.

"Eh? Ichi? Kenapa kamu?" tanya Kaa-sannya melihat Ichigo berbaring disebelah rak Sepatu sambil memeluk kaset tadi.

" tidak... jangan hiraukan aku... aku hanya merasa nyaman disini... hehehe..." ujar Ichigo sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

Saat makan malam.

Aku akan menggunakan umpan disini.

"Ah... Kaa-san... aku mendapatkan sara ndari temanku untuk menonton anime... kalau tak salah Dakuu~izado nerururu! Bolehkak aku membelinya?" tanya Ichi dengan akting yang luar biasa banget.

"Sebaiknya jangan Ichi... banyak pengaruh dari menonton itu... sekarang sudah banyak dijepang kasus scandal para otakuu!." Ujar kaa-san memperingati Ichi. " Kaa-san benar Ichigo... jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak!" seru Tou-san membela kaa-san.

' oke Reaksi Kaa-san dan Tou-san benar-benar tenang , tapi gimana dengan Shiro?' ujar Ichigo dalam hati lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati Toushiro yang gemetaran.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!" ujar Toshiro lalu mengambil piring-piring nya dan meletakkannya didapur.

Ichigo terkejut melihat Reaksi Toshiro yang bener-bener WoW.

Bersambung ke Chapter 2 : Ore no Otouto wa Otaku wanai kamo shiremasen(tidak mungkin adikku seorang Otaku).

* * *

Ren :" Yehh... selesai!"

Ren : "Gomen... Fic Family Game Sementara gak diupdate! Soalnya gak ada ide!"

Tetap Saksikan Chapter Selanjutnya ya!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Ore no otouto wa otaku

Ore no Otouto wa kawai yode wanai kamo shiramasen

Chapter 2

Warning : Ooc, Gajee, EyD hancur total, Typo(s), dll.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo and Me*PLAK*

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Ore no Otouto wa Otaku wanai kamo shiremasen.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya! Apaan liat-liat? Baka inu!" ujar Toshiro ke Ichi. "gak ada,".

Setelah itu Toshiro kembali kekamarnya.

Toshiro segera duduk dikasurnya sambil berpikir. "Aduhh,,,,, Gimana nih! Apa dia akan bilang kaa-chan dan tou-chan! Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau itu punyaku! Tapi mungkin aja dia tau! AHHHH!" Otak Toshiro serasa mau meledak memikirkannya.

Toshiro keluar dari kamarnya mengendap-ngendap kekamar Ichi.

"Tok, tok , tok". "Bentar! Siapa sih?" teriak Ichi.

"Mana?" tanya Toshiro. "Mana apa?" Ichigo mulai bingung dengan otoutonya.

"Dakuu~ Izado?" balas Toshiro. "oohhhh... jadi itu milikmu?" tanya Ichigo.

Toshiro menjawab "Kalau tidak punya siapa lagi?".

Ichigo mengeluarkannya dari bajunya dan memberikannya. "Nihh..."

"AWAS KALAU KA BILANG ORANG LAIN!"Ancam Toshiro. "Jadi kau ini beneran seorang otaku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu laaa!"

Setelah itu Toshiro kembali kekamarnya. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo.

'Ore no Otouto wa Otaku wanai kamo shiremasen(Tidak mungkin adikku seorang otaku)' teriak Ichigo dalam hati. Lalu menutup matanya.

"Mezensky!" Teriak Toshiro seraya mengayunkan tongkat sihir yang dia dapat di majalah harry potter.

Seketika tembok yang menghubungkan kamar Ichigo dan Toshiro pun lenyap.

"Heeeeee~~~~ kenapa ini?" Teriak Ichigo heran melihat Dinding itu menghilang.

"beri aku saran." Ujar Toshiro. Ichigo masih bingung kenapa Dinding itu menghilang. "Baik.. tapi jawab pertanyaan ku dulu!" ujar Ichigo.

"Baik, apa itu?" balas Toshiro. "KENAPA DINDINGNYA MENGHILANG!" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ohh... Nox(Author gak tau mantra sihir buat mematikan Mezensky jadi author pake aja Nox yaitu mantra untuk mematikan Lumos)." Seketika Dinding itu muncul kembali.

"Heeee?" Ichigo kaget melihat itu.

"Ore wa Madoshi(Penyihir)" balas Toshiro. 'Nie budak sinting atau edan siee?' ujar Ichigo dalam hati.

"Jadi apa mau mu?" tanya Ichigo yang matany sudah mengantuk.

"Begini..." Toshiro mengeluarkan satu kardus penuh berisi CD, Eroge, Visual Novel(kalo ini author seing maen apalagi Clannad dan Kanon), dan pakaian anime.

"ini koleskiku. Aku ingin berhenti tapi aku tidak tahu caranya! Setiap kali aku main internet selalu saja ketemu Eroge dan aku malah membelinya!" Ujar Toshiro meminta saran.

"Memang harganya berapa?" tanya Ichigo berharap kalau harganya murah.

"Ahh... satu set CD dan Blu-Ray Oreimo season 1 seharga Rp. 56.000!" Balas Tohshiro.

"MAHAL BANGET!" Teriak Ichigo. "Urusai!".

"darimana kau dapat uang?"tanya Ichigo terheran-heran.

"Aku kan bekerja sebagai model!" uajrnya kembali. Ichigo hanya geleng-geleng.

"Ya udah... kalau memang kamu suka kamu tidak usah berhenti membelinya! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa!" Balas Ichigo seraya berdiri.

"Hontou ni?" tanya Toshiro. "Yaa... sudah lah aku mau tidur dulu!" Ichigo memegang gagang pintu dan bermaksud membuka nya tapi...

"Mezensky!" Teriak Toshiro. "Lewat sini aja!".

"Hai'k!" lalu Ichigo langsung pergi kekamarnya.

"Oyasumi!" ujar Ichigo ke Toshiro.

"Baka! Nox!" seketika dinding itu muncul kemblali!.

To be continued.

Saatnya balas Review!

Pertama dari **Riri Seu.**

Wahh... Fans Ichigo? Kita smaa*PLAK*.

Aku jga Newbie#semi-Newbie kalee

Arigatou Reviewnya!

Teruss,, **Hikary Cresenti Ravenia. **

Masa? Perasaan biasa-biasa aja deh!

Jangan pake –chan dong #Pundung.

**Purple and blue**

Heheheh,,,,,

Typo(s) lagi ya? Apa Chapter ini masih ada?

Terus apa alurnya juga masih terburu-buru?

Arigatou!

**Tasya27**

Belum tentu sih,,, tapi kalau bisa nantinya Ichigo dan Hitsu kawin*PLAK .

**Narumi Kadaya**

Salam kenal juga Narumi-san.

Aku juga punya season 1! Season 2 Cuma sampai episdoe 7! Heehe...

Sou ka? Yoshh... akan diusahain alurnya dipelambat!

Gak mungkin sama persis lah dengan yg asli! Kalau Persis banget pasti kacau!

Cuma awalnya aja yg sama :3.

Arigatou ne,,, Narumi-kun.

**Aldy Erich'Ichiru**

Huuee,,,, gak sama kok Cuma awal aja T_T...

Hai'k Diusahakan lebi banyak narasinya seperti sarannya Kiruna-nee dan Aldy-kun!.

**Nisca31 tm-emerald. **

Hehehe, tau juga.

Mungkin sih Chapter 1 banyak yg sama!

Tapi gak semuanya! Lagian yg sama hanya di chapter 1!

Oke arigatou Reviewnya! *kiss #PLAK

**HiroKei**

Hai'k!

Apa masih berantakan senpai?

**Guest**

Ini dia Chapter 2nya!

Twitter gak ada! Tapi Facebook ada! Hehehhe...

Arigatou reviewnya!

**An**

Incest? Apa itu Incest?

Sekian

Author yag baik selalu meninggalkan!

R.E.V.I.E.W!


End file.
